Too Many Losers
Too Many Losers is the seventh episode of Object Brawl released on October 16th, 2014. Plot Axe is angry that he wants to get out of the Closet of Shame that makes it worse. Cup thinks if Maraca's gonna get eliminated, he had to deal with him and Axe thought it was Cup's problem, not him. Cup gets a phone to call it to order a Closet of Shame door key. Meanwhile, he calls it to order a key that costs $200 that the person called him insane. 1 hour of pointless arguing later, Cup said it will arrive about an hour. Knob comes in, and Cup said that no one likes her, Knob is angry that she is going to kill them. Before the Elimination Cookie tells the time, and he thinks it's elimination time, and Remote corrected it and he announced this episode will be a double elimination and Highlighter know that. The Double Elimination Remote said that Team Blue lost the challenge and is up for elimination. Then, he announces the votes for today is 55; 27 likes and 28 dislikes, the most ever. Cookie and Gameboy win the prize at 5 and 11 likes and they both get two prizes; one is automatic immunity for this elimination and something that's handy; a contestant detector. Remote tells Cookie to be lucky for being immune but he would be eliminated with 8 votes. Remote announces the prize for the elimination are boulders and they're really big. Since Cookie and Gameboy both have immunity, they're automatically safe. Easter Egg and Flashlight got 2 votes each, and it's down to the bottom 3; Highlighter, Maraca and Lollipop. Highlighter is the last safe with 3 votes, Lollipop and Maraca are both eliminated with 4 and 6 votes respectively and they get sent to the Closet of Shame. Maraca gets kicked out first. Lollipop dares Remote that he will eliminate her, she is gonna pay him and gets sent already. Escaping the Closet of Shame Cup thinks that he is up with Maraca. The package arrives and Axe said it's about time. The eliminated contestants use the key to unlock the door, and they are exiting the Closet of Shame and they set themselves free. Cup found an old plane to escape from the island. After they get in, Axe will start the plane. The plane flies away. Later, Cookie is sorry for his behavior to Dodgeball to eat all of his cookies as Cookie's brothers last episode and he apologized it. Dodgeball feels fine. Remote announces the challenge is gonna be, but the eliminated contestants are escaped from the Closet of Shame. Sticker decided to broadcast the second season of his show, Sticker the Explorer. Meanwhile at the plane, Lollipop tells what's on TV, Sticker the Explorer airs again Sticker is back once again in Sticker the Explorer and he tells the viewer what's his/her name and he called it horrible. Meanwhile, he said he is going to try to eat Chocolate Coin but he doesn't see him. Lollipop tries to click Chocolate Coin and she thinks the cursor is stupid. The cursor clicks Chocolate Coin, and later it clicked the bomb which Sticker the Explorer explodes. Back at Axe and Cup, Axe just realized something that he had no idea how to drive a plane and Cup called him an idiot. The plane stops and falls down through the ground. The eliminated contestants are screaming until it crashes. The plane crashes. The eliminated contestants have found a new island until Coconut comes in. Meanwhile, Remote tells that what are they gonna do. Sharpener made the dummies but Remote said no. Flashlight know that she will use her phone and use Google Maps. When she was on her phone, she tells Google to locate the eliminated contestants, but Remote said how did he and the remaining contestants get there, Flashlight uses the teleporter over there from episode 3 and Remote said fine. At the island, Axe and Cup relaxes and Axe said this is the life. The coconut hits Cup and Knob was mean to Glasses because he didn't do anything in the entire game and he doesn't talk too much. Remote and the remaining contestants are here on the island. The eliminated contestants are hiding behind the hotel, their hiding spot. The Challenge Remote decided to start the challenge lately, he announced the challenge is to catch the eliminated contestants back to the Closet of Shame and the team that brings back the most contestants win. Sharpener needs to bring Glasses back to life. He found a Revival Center on the island, bringing Glasses back but suddenly he gets broken again. At the hotel, Gameboy uses his contestant detector to catch an eliminated contestant. Cup called Knob a fish and Knob thinks she's not and she gets kicked back to the COS. Dodgeball and Penny should go to the lobby and Dodgeball thinks that Lollipop is there. Penny thought that she is over there, along with Maraca, and they both get sent back. At one of the rooms, Cup is sitting on the couch that he said that will never find him here. Cookie pranks Cup as a room service. Axe kills Easter Egg again and he gets COS'd by Dodgeball for killing her in the first episode. Remote announces the winner is Team Awesome that they bring back the most contestants to the Closet of Shame and Team Blue is up for elimination and the contestants must vote one of the Blues off instead of the viewers and the viewers must vote for an eliminated contestant to return from the Closet of Shame. Epilogue Gameboy is glad he and Cookie won two prizes at the elimination, and Cookie thinks that he'll vote for. Trivia Cup (1).png Sharpener.png Dollar.png Flashlight.png Back gameboy.png Dodgeball.png Cup.png Crystal.png Cookie.png Gameboy.png Sticker.png Penny.png Highlighter.png Axe.png Lollipop.png Maracha.png Glasses.png Knob.png Easteregg.png Remote.png Picture Frame, one of the recommended characters back on episode 5 is shown dead during inside the hotel. *This is the second time Sticker the Explorer aired. *When Cup says "Well, let's see..." there are 3 objects that said on the background **"Well," - wishing well **"let's" - "LETZ" **"see..." - the sea water Errors *When the door opens, it shows the BFDI background instead of the regular background. **However outside the Closet of Shame, it shows regularly the regular background. Category:Episodes